My Goddess
by keia mizuki
Summary: Fuji's childhood returns from America to visit her sister who's in a coma. What would happen if she knew that Fuji had a part in all this? FujixOC
1. The Return of the Goddess

**SUMMARY: Fuji's childhood friend returns from America to Japan to visit her sister who's in a coma after an accident. What would happen if she knew that Fuji actually had a part in this? **

_**Unknown player: **__okay. so this isn't really my original fic. I just watched this music video in one station and the music video showed the main story. Then, the thought of Fuji being the guy was just so sad and I just wanted to write it. Anyway, the point is, the main story belongs to _**RUMBLING HEARTS**_**. **__I haven't watched a real episode, just the music video so…… _

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the main story of this fic, and also I don't own the names of the character since the names belong to _Greek Mythology.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Return of the Goddess**

One morning, a girl was busy preparing for her flight going to Japan. The girl had a sad smile on her face, excited to be going home after almost 3 years, yet sad knowing what's waiting for her there.

The girl went to her mirror and there, she saw a golden haired girl. Her hair reached up to her shoulders and had a thin figure. Her name is Freya. Yukimura Freya.

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey mom." Said Freya.

A few second of silence was heard from the person Freya was calling.

"Frey? Is that really you?" came a surprised voice from the other line.

"Yeah mom. Who else?" replied Freya with a chuckle.

"Oh dear. Freya! How are you? It's been so long since we talked ever since I called you to tell you about your sister. How are you?" Aphrodite, the name of Freya's mom, repeated.

"I'm fine mom. Dad finally allowed me to call you. How's Athena?"

"Oh honey. Still the same. I visited her and the doctor said that she's alright. But still in a coma. The doctor keeps on telling me to wait. Scarlet visits her sometimes if not often. As for Fuji, he visits too but not that often because of his tennis training and all. But when he does, he sometimes brings his friends. It gets quite lively in there." Freya's mom narrated.

"I see. Well mom. I miss you and . . ."

But Freya wasn't able to finish what she wanted to say because Aphrodite said, "Oh Frey. I miss you too. And I know Athena misses you. Terribly. When will you come back?"

"That's what I was about to say mom. I'm scheduled to go back in 2 days." Freya smiled knowing that this'll make her mom happy.

"Freya! That's good news. Well, I'll fix your room. But I assume you'll be going straight to the hospital?"

"Yes. I want to see her. Oh and mom. Can you do me a favor? Is it still possible to study in Seigaku? I'll be continuing my education there as promised." Requested Freya.

"Of course honey. I'll make the arrangements right away. Just come home quickly." Came the motherly voice.

"Okay mom. Love you."

"Love you too dear." And with that, the line went dead.

_END FLASHBACK_

Freya returned to her room and can't seem to stop thinking about Japan. _At last._ She thought.

_

* * *

_

Finally, the much awaited day has come. Freya stood in the airport saying goodbye to her dad and her other mom.

"Well goddess. You take care now? And I'm so sorry I can't go with you. You know how it is with… your mom." Said Freya's dad.

"it's okay dad. We understand. Well then, I'm going now. You take care of each other okay?" Freya said and smiled at her dad, and gave a reluctant smile at the woman beside him.

The woman gave a cold look and gave a nasty smirk at the golden-haired girl.

She went through the gates, to the plane, then her seat, and sat down and waited. When the plane started moving, she leaned back on the seat and closed her eyes. Thoughts about Japan, her mom, Athena, and her 2 bestfriends crowded her mind.

_I'm finally back. Wait for me Athena._

* * *

_And that's it. Lol. There isn't really much. I just wanted you people to have a sneak peek or something. Lol._

_Anyway, next chapter. Athena, Fuji, and Scarlet will appear in it don't worry. *winkwink*_

_Oh btw. How was it? Gimme reviews people. More reviews, faster update. Lol. Flames are accepted too but they'll receive 0% of my attention. *snicker* _


	2. The Other Goddess and Reunion

**SUMMARY**: _Fuji's childhood friend returns from America to Japan to visit her sister who's in a coma after an accident. What would happen if she knew that Fuji actually had a part in this?_

**Keia Mizuki**: _oh shoot. Did anyone notice that? I had a different, posted name at the first chapter. Lol. There's a story behind that. Anyway. Soooo.. I know I should be studying for my tests tomorrow.. but heck.. my left brain ain't working.. it's the right that's working.. lol. _

_Oh yeah. Here's a _**trivia.**

**Freya **– Norse goddess of Beauty, Love and Destiny.

**Athena** – Greek goddess of wisdom.

**Aphrodite** – Greek goddess of love.

* the information came from my brother so if its' not true, sue my brother. Lol. *

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the main story of this fic, and also I don't own the names of the character since the names belong to _Greek Mythology.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Other Goddess and Reunion**

The plane from America landed has finally landed on Japan at 10:00 in the morning. It was a Sunday in Japan.

Freya collected her things sleepily and waited at the benches. She thought about the agreement with her mom that she'll pick Freya up.

"Freya! Freya! Honey wake up!" _Speaking of... _Freya thought.

"Hey mom."

"How was your flight dear? You look tired" came the worried voice of Aphrodite.

"It was fine mom. Was sleeping most of the time. Anyway. So. Let's go to Athena?" said Freya, although a bit sadly and anxious.

Aphrodite just smiled and helped her with her things.

The ride to the hospital was quiet, but it wasn't the least bit awkward.

Her mom could be quite the hyper one and embarrass her in front of her friends, but there are times when she knows when her daughters

need silence. And that's what Freya needed right now.

Thoughts of _what if, what if and what if _clouded the golden haired girl's mind.

_What if Athena never wakes up?_

_What if Fuji and Scarlet doesn't recognize her? _

_What if she's not allowed in Seigaku?_

_What if Athena encounters problems because of her coma?_

_What if.. what if.. what if.._

Her thoughts would've continued if she wasn't jolted out of her own world. The car came to a stop in front of the huge hospital. _Yanagihara Hospital._

"Frey. Why don't you go in now while I park the car? Athena's in Room 303." Said her mom.

Freya clutched her seat before breathing a sigh, "Okay mom."

And with that, she proceeded to Room 303.

* * *

_10 minutes before Aphrodite picked Freya up._

"Hey Syusuke-chan. I have a surprise. Can you go to the hospital? Also, bring Scarlet with you."

"Saa. This seems to be good news. I wonder what it is. Is Athena..?"

"Not yet my dear. But, it's something surprising all the same."

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 mins. I'll have my sister drive me there."

"Okay. See you then."

* * *

Freya stopped in front of the room. Hesitating.

She wanted to see her sister. But she didn't want to see the state she was in.

Fear gripped her heart, but she knew that she couldn't run away. She loves her sister, and they'll stick with each other through thick and thin.

With that, she went in the room.

What she didn't expect was seeing a familiar brown haired guy sitting on the bench and a red haired girl sitting beside the bed.

Then, she focused her eyes on the curly haired girl lying on the bed.

She looked so angelic, and would seem only sleeping if it wasn't for the tubes hooked up on her.

She started walking to the bed but without warning, her eyes were clouded with tears and she wasn't able to stop them from falling.

"Oh Freya!" the red haired girl exclaimed.

She felt arms wrap around her. And she knew it was Scarlet Kinomiya. Her bestfriend.

Behind Scarlet, she saw Fuji Syuusuke smile at her and gave a nod.

It brought another round of tears due to a reason she didn't know.

_Stop crying. It's all too much. Athena. And my bestfriends. Stop crying. _Freya thought.

She didn't know how long she's been crying on Scarlet's shoulder, and when no more tears came out, she hugged Scarlet fiercely.

"Hey goddess." Came the voice behind Scarlet.

"Hey Syuu." And Freya hugged him.

"Now this is what I call a reunion. Of all the places, huh?" said the tensai.

"I agree Syuusuke. Freya. Come." Scarlet gestured to the girl on the bed.

Freya sat on the bed and began caressing the face and hair of Athena.

"It's just like yesterday when I left for America, huh? She was still lively back then." Pondered Freya.

"yeah. Actually, Athena's still lucky. The driver of the car who crashed on her and the telephone booth died on the spot…" narrated Scarlet.

"You call Athena lucky? If she was, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be in a coma. She should be in the library being the nerd that she is."

Freya said bitterly.

Clearly, she thought that the driver deserved it.

"It was an accident Freya. You shouldn't think bad about that driver." Was the smart advice from the tensai.

At that, she became silent and didn't retort back.

A few minutes of silence passed, and it became a bit uncomfortable.

Fuji and Scarlet used to be fine with Freya's attitude of being cold and/or harsh but after 5 years of not seeing her, they don't really know what to expect.

"So Freya", Scarlet tried making a conversation, "how's America? It didn't change you at all. You still look like a goddess. Any boyfriends?"

Scarlet wiggled her eyebrows at Freya.

Freya had to chuckle at that. Fuji chuckled too but it wasn't a 'glad' kind of laugh.

"No Scar. I'm still waiting for Cupid's arrow to hit me. What about you Scar? Syuu?"

"Nope. Still nothing. Still waiting." Came the reply from Scarlet.

"I don't know. Maybe Cupid already hit me, maybe not." Said Fuji with the everlasting smile on his face.

"From his fangirls, Scar?" asked Freya.

"Definitely. You know, I saw Fuji one day. We were supposed to walk home together, but instead, I saw him walking with one of his fangirls. You get me Freya? He chose the girl over me, his friend!" exaggerated Scarlet.

"Really Scarlet? Or should I 'let-slip' to your captain that you were the one who placed the frogs in the locker room?" our sadistic Fuji said.

"Hey! I didn't expect buchou to enter the locker room. It was intended for those nasty, squealing girls." Defended Scarlet.

This made the other 2 laugh.

_Back to the old times. Athena's missing though. but she's still here. There's still hope. _Thought Freya, and the 2 filled Freya with the things she missed like the 2 making it to the regulars spot.

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

The door opened and in came Aphrodite. She talked to us a bit, and then left since she said that she had some more preparations to do at home. She'll return later to pick Freya up.

Before we knew it, it was already 6:00 in the evening and we had classes tomorrow.

When I looked at my watch, I think Fuji saw me since he said, "Anyway Freya. We'll visit again tomorrow. It's already late and Yumiko-nee and I still have to drop Scarlet off. So, we'll be heading off now."

"Yeah Freya. School again. Oh yeah. Will you study in Seigaku? It's just the start of the year. You can still catch up." Convinced Scarlet.

"Actually, that's the plan. I think I'll be able to start if not later this week, definitely next week." Said Freya with a smile.

"Okay then. We're going now."

I hugged Freya and proceeded to the door, and when I turned back, I saw Fuji hug Freya from behind, and Freya leaned on him. At the same time, Fuji held her hand and intertwined it with his and held her there for a few seconds.

"Hey Syuu. Scar's waiting." Came Freya's voice.

Fuji gave a laugh and let go of Freya. He waved at Freya and gave a nod to me. And with that, I gave a flying kiss to Freya before I closed the door.

When we arrived at the doors of the hospital, Yumiko-san was already waiting for us.

During the ride going to my house, I can't help but think of the intimate gesture Fuji gave to Freya. It awakened childish jealousies in me.

I was a bit bitter. Angry. _Scared._

I was very scared.

I always knew that Fuji liked Freya. But when she left, things got complicated. Haywire. And it made Fuji and me share something together.

I felt jealous.

But I didn't like it.

I loved Freya as a sister. She's my bestfriend!

But I also like Fuji. Ever since.

This is bad.

I looked at Fuji, and I saw him staring at the car window. With a very serene smile on his face.

This is very bad.

* * *

_So.. how's the second chapter? I just noticed. Trying to make Fuji not OOC is a very hard thing to do._

_But I can do it. Go me. Go me! _

_Anyhoooo.. replies time!!_

**Kuroi and Shiroi **– Rumbling Hearts is great, ne? After my exams, I'll try watching it. Winkwink.

**BlackCat2468** – thanks for the review. Here's the second chapter.

_Oh.. thanks also for those who put this fic in their story alert thingy.. I love it. It just warms my heart. _

_Anyway.. stay tuned for the next chapter!! _


End file.
